


He is in love with you

by driftweed



Series: He is in love with you [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, You are younger than him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftweed/pseuds/driftweed
Summary: Yours and Brock's relationship over the years.





	He is in love with you

Brock is in love with you.

The first time he sees you he thinks you are weak; too small and fragile to be working for the organization. However, you prove you can take down four of his men (at the same time). When you do it, he just smiles, _genuinely smiles,_ and you think he is the most handsome man you have seen in your entire life. Soon enough he becomes your mentor.

You know each other for six months when you admit that you are in love with him. You don’t say it out loud because you know what you feel is one sided. Brock Rumlow doesn’t do love. Actually, you have never heard him speak romantically about anyone.

_“Hey, wanna hang out later? The boys and I are getting pizza and beers.” You invite him over. When he says yes, you hope no one shows up so you can be alone with him._

The first time you kiss is on a mission. It’s been eight months since you have met and you get shot. He says that _you must be careful!_ and _fuck, don’t you dare die on me!_ and then he kisses you and you think you might faint from the emotion. You do, but from blood loss. You spend the next few days in the hospital and Brock visits you every _single_ day, but you don’t speak about what happened and he isn’t the same around you anymore.

Two months later you are alone with him at your apartment.

_“We need to talk about what happened that night, Brock…” you always call him Brock. No one does apart from you, so it’s even more special._

_“Y/N” his voice is firm and cold. You almost wince because you know what he is about to say. “I almost lost you… I was scared, confused. You are an important part of the team. But you are so young… you have plenty of time to be with someone of your age.”_

You keep quiet for a moment, and then you nod and say something about needing to sleep. You don’t sleep at all that night. You spend hours crying.

A few weeks later you are out on a mission again. He almost gets shot but doesn’t because you save his life by jumping right in front of him. Just like that, you get another ugly scar, this time on your chest.

_“You have to stop doing that, princess.” He says once you wake up, three days after taking the bullet for him. “Getting shot, I mean. You scared all of us.” You notice he is holding your hand and smile at the sight._

_“I would do it again, Sir.” You roll your eyes at him when he shakes his head._

_“Just… don’t.” He closes his eyes and lets go of your hand getting up from the uncomfortable chair._

_“C’mon we are a team, right?”_

The first time you fuck is at one of Tony Stark’s galas, when you’ve known each other for fourteen months. You both get tipsy and _hell, you look really good tonight, princess._ You wear a long, red dress that hugs your curves and shows your cleavage. Rollins says something about you two getting a room and Brock does exactly that. Ten minutes later you are naked fighting for dominance – he wins, and you are more than okay with it.

You start dating short after that. It’s a secret, of course, but it’s not a problem for you. But then you find out he is HYDRA and you cry harder than ever. Why can’t you have something good in your life? Just for once.

You quit your job and move across the country, from city to city, changing names and looks. You start working as a waitress and hey, you are a skilled agent but you don’t want to work for the government ever again. Sometimes you think about _him_. It’s been half a year since you two have seen each other and you try hard to forget him – you can’t. You are content with the fact that your ex boss and boyfriend don’t find you, but you know you’ll have to move soon in order not to be found.

“Blonde suits you, _Emma.”_ If it weren’t because you have good reflexes, the glass would be all over the floor now. You would recognize his voice everywhere, and you are almost afraid of turning around and facing him; you do.

“Brock.” It’s a whisper, but he smiles listening to your voice. Looking around, you notice that you are alone and he takes you to the personal room.

“Princess. It’s been a long time.” His voice is husky and you don’t know if you want to kiss him, punch him or cry. He is a _traitor_ , but you love him nonetheless.

Brock Rumlow is in love with you. He knew it when the incident happened. He had to hide and was desperate to find you. It took him _six_ fucking _months_ , but now he is with you. He doesn’t care about your age or your situation; he just wants to _be_ with you.

You hug for about five minutes and then give him the key to your apartment. You need to finish your shift, not wanting to attract attention to you.

When you get home he is sitting on the couch and it’s so domestic you smile. _“We need to talk, Brock. We have to find another place, we can’t stay here.”_ but then _“Y/N, we’ll have time for that. Just shut up for a minute.”_

He makes love to you for the first time, and he’s the first to say _the_ words.

“I love you so much, princess.”

“I love you too, Brock.”

Brock Rumlow is in love with  _you_ and that's the only thing you ever needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this because Brock needs love too, okay?


End file.
